If It Hadn't Been For
by Emmi82
Summary: If it hadn't been for one mistake a song would not exist, and if he hadn't heard this song, his life wouldn't of changed. Troyella! Changed Title Prev. Song that Changed their life.
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

**The Song That Changed Their Life**

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Rating: T**

**So this was originally going to be a one shot in the 'What Goes Around Comes Around' series but then I got really into it, and it would have been a really long one shot. So I am splitting it up into different chapters, so I will also be able to get deeper into the plot.**

Gabriella got into her bed after putting her four year old son, Zack, to sleep. She sighed and looked over to her right. No one was going to come home and sleep next to her, for she and her husband had just gotten divorced. They had been separated for a year, but it was just recently final. She turned on the tv, to see and entertainment news show was on.

"And next up, the break up of Troy and Vanessa, did she cheat?" the anchor said and Gabriella smirked. She and Troy had broken up four years ago and she quickly moved on as did he. _How ironic, he cheats on me and gets cheated on. Well as they always say what goes around comes around. _Suddenly an idea came to her head. She grabbed the piece of paper and began to write.

6 Months Later

"And now the newest single from Gabriella Montez, 'What Goes Around Comes Around,'" Troy heard the guy say on the radio, as he drove back from basketball practice. Interested he turned it up. As he listened to the lyrics he became more and more furious by the minute.

"Bitch," he mumbled to himself and made a U-turn.

Gabriella sat on her couch after a long day of rehearsal for her new tour. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me," Troy said. _What the hell is he doing here? _She thought to herself shocked. She reluctantly went to the door, and opened it but not enough to the point where he could get inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"I heard your new song," he said pissed off.

"Yeah, what is your point," she shot back. He pushed past her to walk into the house.

"Troy!" she exclaimed.

"How the hell could you do something like that to me?" he exclaimed.

"You are mad at me!" she asked amazed. "After what you have done, how in the hell could you be mad at me."

"That was four years ago! I would think you would have enough class than to have a song that harsh," he replied.

"You know why you are pissed Troy?" she asked.

"Why, Gabriella please tell me what I am thinking," he said.

"You are mad because you know every word of that song is true. You know that you got what you deserved Troy," she said smartly.

"Maybe I do know that, but you don't have to tell the whole world that!" he exclaimed. "And who are you to talk, when your husband just left you."

"Not because he cheated on me!" she exclaimed. "I don't want someone who talks to me like that in my house, now leave!" She opened the door for him and he walked towards it

"Fine! But please just tell me why you did it," he asked standing in the doorway.

"Because you missed the first 4 years of your son's life," she said and slammed the door.

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry you will find out what happens soon, because it is already written. Please Review!**


	2. Can I Meet Him?

**The Song That Changed Their Life**

**Can I Meet Him?**

**Rating: T**

_Previously_

"_Fine! But please just tell me why you did it," he asked standing in the doorway. _

"_Because you missed the first 4 years of your son's life," she said and slammed the door._

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy stood there in shock. _Oh my god. Zack is my son. I have a son. _Shaking he walked back into his car. He got in but did not turn it on. _How could she not tell me? I can't believe this. I missed the first four years of my son's life. _He banged his head on the steering wheel. _Well if she thinks I am missing another minute she is crazy._

Gabriella leaned against the doorway, not believing she just told him that. She had found out she was pregnant a few weeks after they had broken up, and was so mad that she didn't tell him. The whole world thought he was her ex-husband Eddie's son, which is why they were surprised when she got sole custody of him. A thousand thoughts ran through her head not knowing what to do next. She then heard another knock on the door.

"What," she said opening it knowing it was Troy.

"I won't yell at you, you don't even have to speak to me, just please let me meet my son. Not for me, but for him, you know it is the right thing to do," he pleaded. She thought about it for a second and realized that he was right.

"Fine," she said.

"Thank you," he replied. He followed her into the house and upstairs. They walked into Zack's room and Troy smiled when he saw that it was decked out with basketball stuff. Zack was sitting on the floor playing with legos.

"Mommy!" he said looking up.

"Hey Zack, there is someone I want you to meet," she said bending down to his level.

"Ok," he said.

"This is Troy," Gabriella said as Troy bent down to him.

"Hey buddy," he smiled at him.

"Hi Troy, I'm Zack," the little boy said smiling.

"It is nice to meet you Zack," Troy smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, are you fwiends with mommy," Zack asked.

"You could say that," Troy laughed.

"Actually sweetheart there is a reason Troy is here," Gabriella said.

"What's dat mommy?" Zack asked.

"Well Troy is your real daddy," Gabriella said and Zack looked at her confused.

"You mean the daddy that left isn't really my daddy?" he asked Gabriella and she shook her head. "No I am sorry."

"It's okay mommy, I don't like him," he said and they couldn't help but laugh.

"You wanna hear a secret," Troy asked Zack.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Neither did I," Troy whispered and he smiled.

"How come I have never met you?" Zack asked.

Gabriella froze not knowing what to say. "Well me and your mom got in a little fight for a while," he said as lightly as possible. _Little she scoffed._

"Are you and mommy okay now?" Zack asked hopefully. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Of course," she smiled and Troy smiled at her. She gave him an 'in your dreams look' and he rolled his eyes. Zack smiled at them.

"So how old are you, 10?" Troy asked playfully.

"No!" he laughed back.

"Umm, 15?" Troy guessed making Zack laugh.

"No!" he laughed again.

"2?" Troy asked hopefully.

"No!" Zack exclaimed again.

"Ok then I give up," Troy said.

"I'm four!" he said proudly holding out four fingers.

"Four! How could I be so silly?" Troy asked himself and Zack laughed. Gabriella looked at the two, and was about to cry. She saw so much of Troy in Zack, but she had been denying it to herself for so long. Zack had Troy's mouth and bright blue eyes, something that Gabriella also never wanted to admit.

"So I can see you like basketball," Troy said and Zack's face lit up. Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"Do you like basketball," Zack asked excited.

"I love basketball," Troy smiled back.

"Really? Will you play with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Troy exclaimed. "But only if your mom says it is okay." Tears were welling up in Gabriella's eyes. They were getting along so quickly, and he was already acting like a father figure. Eddie had never acted this way towards Zack. He wasn't mean to him; he had just always been a little bitter at the fact that he was Troy's son.

"Is that okay mommy? Can daddy stay and play with me?" he asked pleadingly. Troy smiled and was about to tear up at his words, as was Gabriella.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Yay!" he said.

"Why don't you put on your sneakers and your sweatshirt on and come downstairs when your ready, I need to talk to Troy for a second," Gabriella said.

"Ok!" he said cheerfully. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

**Please Review! Up next- what will Troy and Gabriella talk about? How does Gabriella feel about Troy re entering her life?**


	3. What I Want

**If It Hadn't Been For…**

**What I Want**

**Changed the Title, cause I really didn't like the last one. Uses to be Song that Changed their Life.**

_Previously_

"_Why don't you put on your sneakers and your sweatshirt on and come downstairs when your ready, I need to talk to Troy for a second," Gabriella said. _

"_Ok!" he said cheerfully. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen._

"Thank you Gabriella, it means a lot to me that you let me meet him," Troy said and she nodded.

"You're welcome," she said beginning to cry.

"Hey what is wrong?" he asked in a caring tone.

"I just don't know what to do Troy. I can't just welcome you back into my life, and after what you did I really don't want to," she cried and he put his head down. "But after seeing you with Zack, I mean I have never seen anything like it. I can't keep you from him considering that he is already calling you daddy," she said and he smiled.

"Gabriella, I know we aren't on the best of terms right now," Troy said and she scoffed. "Ok that is an understatement. But like you said I missed the first four years of his life, and I don't want to miss another minute," he said and she smiled.

"I know, I just need to know that you will be there. He needs a father figure Troy, that is why I am letting you into his life," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, if you let me I am going to be there every step if the way. I am going to learn what foods he likes, what his favorite TV show is, what is favorite toy is, and so on. I want to learn what he is and isn't allowed to do. I want to teach him how to shoot a free throw. I want to spend an entire day figuring out how to child proof my house," he said and she laughed. "I want to be a great father Gabriella."

"Thank you Troy," she said wiping her tears away.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Not running away," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I didn't tell you for four years you had a son. You didn't scream at me, you didn't storm off, you looked past the fact that I didn't tell you," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah about that," he sighed. "When did you find out?"

"A month after we broke up," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"So you didn't tell me because you were still extremely mad at me," he guessed.

"Oh I am still extremely mad at you," she replied.

"I know that Gabriella, but we have a son together, at some point we are going to…" he started but she cut him off.

"Troy just because I am letting you into Zack's life, doesn't mean I am ready to let you into mine," she said seriously and he bowed his head sadly.

"I understand," he said quietly looking up.

"Good," she replied.

"I just hope you know that in know way am I using him to get to you. My first priority now is to be a father, and nothing else," Troy said.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"I'm ready!" Zack exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

"Great!" Troy smiled. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Zack laughed as Troy carried him to the backyard. Gabriella smiled at how happy her son was but still had tears flowing down her face. Gabriella walked up to her room and picked up the phone. She walked over to the bench by her window and sat down on it. She dialed a number as she watched Troy pick Zack up so he could dunk the ball on the mini plastic basketball hoop.

"Hello," Taylor answered.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella replied obviously distraught.

"What is wrong," Taylor asked.

"Troy Bolton just walked right back into my life," Gabriella said.

"What! How? Why?" she asked quickly.

"He came over really pissed off after hearing my new song," Gabriella replied.

"What goes around comes around?' Taylor asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well I would be pissed off too if I was him," Taylor said.

"Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Come on Gabi you know I am right," Taylor said in a 'are you serious' tone.

"Whatever," Gabriella replied.

"So what happened?" Taylor asked.

"We yelled at each other, and then I kicked him out and right before he left he asked me why I did it and I said because he missed the first 4 years of his son's life," she replied, saying the last part quickly.

"What!" Taylor said.

"I know," Gabriella said stressed.

"What did he say?" Taylor asked.

"Well I didn't let him say anything but then like 10 minutes later he knocked on the door saying he wanted to meet Zack," Gabriella said.

"He wasn't mad?" Taylor said shocked.

"He is mad, but he looked past that for Zack's sake," Gabriella said.

"Wow, so how did Zack react. I mean how was Troy with him?" Taylor asked.

"That is the problem Tay," Gabriella sighed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Troy was amazing with him. Zack loves him. They are playing basketball right now," Gabriella replied. Although Gabriella could not see Taylor smiled.

"Wow, Gabi I don't know what to say. That's great. Right?" Taylor asked.

"For Zack, I mean he really needs a father figure. I haven't seen him happy in so long. But for me, not so much," Gabriella replied.

"Cause you have to see Troy?" Taylor guessed.

"Yep," Gabriella sighed.

"Well have you guys talked about what happened, I mean besides the yelling," Taylor asked.

"I told him that even though I was letting him into Zack's life doesn't mean I am ready to let him into mine and he understood," Gabriella said.

"Are you sure about that Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked back confused.

"Zack is a huge part of your life, if you let Troy into his you really are letting him into yours as well," Taylor said.

"Well then I have to find a way to have Troy be in Zack's and not mine," she said.

"Well if you rather not have him around you can just take Zack to his house and kinda do a shared custody type thing," Taylor suggested.

"Yeah I guess that would be the best thing…," Gabriella said but stopped when she saw how much fun Zack was having with Troy. Now Troy was teaching him how to shoot and Zack had a smile had on his face that she rarely saw. Tears streamed down her face.

"Gabriella? Gabriella?" Taylor asked then heard her friend sobbing. "Gabriella talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I just wish we could be a family," she cried. "I wish that whore didn't come onto Troy. I wish he never gave in. I wish I could forgive him."

"I know Gabi," she said in a caring tone.

"What should I do," Gabi cried.

"Why don't you just be friends," Taylor said.

"Friends?" Gabriella scoffed.

"I'm not saying you should become best friends immediately. Take it slow. Just let him know that you don't want to be able to have a civil conversation with him and take it from there," Taylor responded.

"Yeah," she replied. "Thanks Tay."

"Anytime, feel better babe, tell me how everything goes," Taylor replied.

"Ok, bye," Gabriella said.

"Bye," she replied and hung up the phone as did Taylor.

"Chad!" Taylor screamed.

"What?" he called back.

"Troy and Gabriella are getting back together," she yelled. In shock Chad walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Taylor was.

"Troy found out about Zack?" Chad asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Well it is about damn time," he smiled.

Gabriella looked out the window to see Zack and Troy coming into the house, Zack was on Troy's back. She sighed and walked downstairs.

**Please Review!!**


	4. Being a Father

**If It Hadn't Been For**

**Being a Father**

"Have fun?" she asked as they walked in.

"Yeah!" Zack said. "Daddy is really good!" Troy and Gabriella both smiled.

"Yes he is," Gabriella said. "Now why don't you go to your room and wash up, I will make you some dinner."

"Ok! Can daddy stay for dinner," Zack asked. Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that she didn't want him to stay.

"I wish I could, but I already promised my friend I would have dinner with him," Troy said to him.

"Oh," he said sadly. Troy picked him up so they were face to face.

"But I promise another time," Troy said sincerely.

"Pwomise," he said hopefully.

"I promise, as soon as possible," Troy said.

"Ok!" he exclaimed.

"So can I have a hug goodbye," Troy asked. Zack wrapped his arms around Troy's neck and hugged him tight.

"Daddy," he said.

"Yeah," Troy replied looking into his sons eyes.

"You aren't going to leave me and mommy like my other daddy are you," Zack asked hopefully.

"Of course not," Troy replied in a reassuring tone.

"Ok!" he said happily.

"Now you go and wash up for dinner, I will see you later," Troy said.

"Okay," he smiled. Troy put him down and he walked to his room.

"Well I will see you later then," Troy asked.

"Umm yeah," Gabriella nodded.

"Good, if you or Zack need anything just call me, my number is still the same," he said and she gave him a small smile.

"Okay, thanks," she said.

"No problem, and thanks again," Troy said. Gabriella just nodded. He turned around and walked out. Gabriella sighed and walked into the kitchen. As Gabriella made dinner, and Troy drove home, both thought of the events of the day and how shocking they were. Gabriella was still mad at Troy but she couldn't help but be happy at the way he treated Zack. And Troy was mad that she didn't tell him, and nervous about becoming a father, but could not be happier at the fact that the woman he loved most was in his life again, and that they had a son together.

THE NEXT DAY

Troy knocked on the door to his coach's office.

"Come in," he called.

"Hey coach," Troy said.

"Oh hey Troy, you need something?" he asked from his desk.

"Yeah, umm can I talk to you for a second it's kinda…personal," Troy asked.

"Of course, sit down," he said and Troy sat across from him.

"You know Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked.

"The singer?" he asked back.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"She is your ex, right?" the coach asked.

"Yeah, we broke up four years ago, and I hadn't seen her since then until yesterday," Troy said.

"Ok," the coach said.

"Turns out right after we broke up she found out she was pregnant but never told me," Troy said.

"Oh my god," he said in shock.

"Yeah, so I found out yesterday that I missed the first four years of my son's life," Troy said still angry with himself.

"Damn kid how are you doing?" he asked.

"God I don't know. I mean I am mad that she didn't tell me, and mad that I didn't meet him until yesterday," Troy said then smiled, "but I am a father. Which is amazing but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"I have no idea what to do. I am scared out of mind. I want to be the best father I can be, but if I miss one game I feel like I will be letting him down. Or one school event or parent teacher conference. What if I don't do a good job? I mean I had no preparation for this. Most guys get nine months to learn how to be a father, I want to give this kid the best upbringing possible but…" Troy said freaking out.

"Troy, calm down," he said beginning to laugh. "First off every man is scared out of their mind when they find out they are going to be a father. Troy I have three kids and I am still learning how to be a good father. You can't prepare for something like this. And there will be times when you won't be able to make it to a game or performance, but what matters is the fact that you wanted to be there."

"Thanks coach," he replied.

"No problem, Troy, you have nothing to worry about," he said and Troy smiled. "So your son, what's he like?"

"He is such a great kid, I walked into his room and he had basketball stuff all over it. He had one of those small baskets outside, and I just got to play with him, pick him up so he could dunk the ball." Troy said with a smile on his face. "After a few minutes he called me daddy and hearing that was the best…"

"Feeling in the entire world?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Troy asked.

"I'm a father Troy, like you," he said smiling and Troy smiled back.

"Well thanks coach, for everything," Troy said standing up.

"No problem and enjoy it now because once he hits 13 you are screwed," coach said and he laughed. Troy walked towards the door and opened it but coach stopped him.

"One more thing Troy," he said.

"What's that," Troy asked.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," Troy smiled and walked out.

"Hey guys," Troy said walking into the locker room.

"Hey Troy," multiple teammates replied.

"Where were you last night? A bunch of us went to that new club on 8th street you should have come," Chris, a teammate and good friend said.

"I was at Gabriella's," he said simply.

"What?" a few of the guys said in unison shocked.

"Why were you at your ex girlfriends house?" Paul, another teammate asked.

"Yeah, didn't she just right a song like completely trashing you," Chris said.

"Yep, that is why I went over there, to find out why she did it," Troy replied.

"Why did she," Paul asked.

"Cause I missed the first 4 years of my sons life," he replied shamefully.

"What!" they all exclaimed and he nodded.

"Her son is yours!" Paul exclaimed.

"Yep all mine," he smiled.

"Oh my god," Chris said. "What are you going to do?"

"Love him and be the best father I can be," Troy said easily. Just then Troy's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Troy, its Gabriella," she said into the phone and he smiled.

"Oh hey, what's up," he replied.

"Umm nothing really, I was just wondering if you could would like to come to dinner tonight," she said nervously and he smiled again.

"Yeah, I would love to," he replied.

"Um great, so I will see you at 7?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Is that daddy!" he heard on the other end of the line and he once again smiled.

"Yeah," Gabriella said to her son.

"Can I talk to him," Zack asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said to Zack. "Someone wants to talk to you," she said into the phone.

"Ok," Troy smiled.

"Hey daddy!" Zack exclaimed.

"Hey buddy," Troy said back with the same excitement in his voice.

"Are you gonna eat dinner with me and mommy tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Yep," he replied.

"Yay! Are we going to get to play to?" Zack asked.

"Of course, if your mom says its okay I will come over early and we can play some more basketball," Troy said.

"Ok!" he exclaimed. "Mommy can daddy come over early to play?" he pleaded.

"Yes he can," she replied.

"She said ok!" Zack exclaimed.

"Ok I will see you later then son," he said smiling at his own words.

"Ok bye daddy!" Zack smiled.

"Bye," he replied and they both hung up the phone. Troy put away his phone with a big smile on his face.

"Wow Troy, like I know you just found out you are a father but is there a reason you are smiling like that," Paul asked.

"Cause yesterday he was reunited with the love of his life," Chad said in 'duh' tone walking into the room.

"How did you know?" Troy said turning to him.

"Newsflash, I live with Gabriella's best friend," Chad replied.

"Oh yeah," Troy said.

"Oh yeah," he mocked.

"Which means," Troy said and paused, "you knew!"

"Of course I knew," Chad replied.

"Chad!" Troy exclaimed.

"Troy!" Chad mocked back.

"How could you not tell me?" Troy yelled.

"What was I supposed to do? Call you up and be like 'fyi Troy you have a son'" Chad said looking at Troy like he was an idiot and the rest of the team laughed.

"Yes!" Troy exclaimed.

"Ok number one, Gabriella made me promise I wouldn't tell you, and if I did she would kill me. Number two, even worse Taylor would kill me. Number three, it isn't my place to tell you stuff like that. It was Gabriella's choice not to tell you about Zack, and although I don't agree with her decision, she is my best friend so I respected her decision," Chad replied.

"You lied to me for four years Chad!" Troy exclaimed.

"It wasn't lying it was just lack of telling," Chad replied.

"You are a fucking retard you know that?" Troy responded.

"I am not the one who cheated on my girlfriend, leading me to miss the first four years of my son's life," Chad replied.

"Oh shut up," Troy glared. Chad laughed and walked over to his locker.

"You guys are like married," Chris said and Chad and Troy glared at him.

After practice, Troy went home and changed then went straight to Gabriella's. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Daddy!" Zack exclaimed and ran to the door. Gabriella smiled, and followed him to open the door.

"Hey Troy," she said opening it up.

"Daddy!" Zack exclaimed.

"Hey little guy!" he replied and picked him up. "Hey Gabriella."

"Let's go play basketball!" Zack exclaimed.

"Ok," Troy replied and carried him outside. Thirty minutes later they came back inside.

"Have fun?" she asked as they walked in.

"Yeah!" Zack said.

"Good well I am going to get dinner started, why don't you go wash up," Gabriella said.

"Ok!" Zack said and ran to his room. Troy and Gabriella laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"So I was thinking," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well first I am sorry for what I said earlier. I guess I kind of made it sound like I didn't want to be near you and was going to be protective of Zack and would only let you see him when I allowed it," she said.

"Kinda yeah," he admitted.

"I don't want that. I want him to feel like two parents who hate each other," she said.

"What are you saying," Troy asked.

"That I want us to be friends," she said and he smiled. "So we can give our son the upbringing and life he deserves…if that is okay with you."

"It is more than okay," Troy smiled.

"Good," she smiled. He walked up to her and hugged her. They pulled away smiling.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment," he said and she laughed. "But I truly am sorry. And I don't ever think I got to tell you that I have regretted it since the day it happened. I just thought you should know that."

"Thank you," she replied smiling and he smiled back, but then his smile faded.

"What?" she asked confused. Then he burst out laughing. "Troy! What is so funny?"

"US Weekly is gonna get a kick out of this," he laughed.

"Shit!" she exclaimed and he laughed.

"Troy this isn't funny!" she whined. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well everybody knows that we were friends before we dated so why don't we just say we met up again and started talking and realized that even though we are broken up that shouldn't mean that we can't be friends," Gabriella said.

"Perfect," he said.

"So," she sighed. "What do you want to eat? Mac and cheese as well?"

"Why don't you make mac and cheese for Zack and I will cook something for us," he said.

"Psh yeah right, I rather not be throwing up all night from food poisoning," she said.

"Hey, I know how to cook," he replied.

"No you don't," she shot back.

"Yes I do, now watch and learn," he said and she rolled her eyes. They stood in the kitchen cooking in silence, but it wasn't awkward. They were just happy they could be in the same room together without yelling at each other.

"Oh I was meaning to ask you," Troy said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well at some point can you like make a list of like foods and stuff that Zack likes and like things that he isn't allowed to eat, or watch and stuff like that," he said. Gabriella smiled at the fact that he cared about this stuff, and that he was already showing that he really wanted to be a good father.

"Of course," she smiled back.

"Thanks," he said. _God he needs to stop smiling before I faint or give in. _

Just then Zack walked into the kitchen. "Mommy I'm hungry," he whined.

"I know sweetie, your mac and cheese is almost ready," she replied.

"How much longer," he whined back.

"See there are downsides to having a child," she mumbled to Troy.

"I know," he replied.

"Just making sure," she replied. "Just a few minutes."

"Why don't you go get something to drink," Troy suggested trying to help.

"Ok," he replied in a 'fine whatever' tone. He opened the cupboard and reached for a soda.

"No Zack," Troy said, but not in a harsh tone, walking over to him. "No soda for dinner," he said and Gabriella smiled.

"Why not," he whined and pouted.

"Because then you wont go to sleep and then you will tired tomorrow," Troy said bending down and taking it out of his hands.

"But mommy says its okay," he said and Troy looked at Gabriella who shook her head.

"Nice try buddy," Troy said and grabbed a small bottle of Gatorade. "Do you like Gatorade? I know I do." He nodded.

"Ok, can you open it or do you want me to?" Troy asked.

"No, I want to open it like a big boy!" he said.

"Ok," Troy laughed. Troy stood back up and Zack went and sat down again.

"Wonder where he gets that stubbornness from?" Gabriella joked to Troy.

"Yeah and I wonder how he learned to pout like that," Troy shot back and she laughed.

"Daddy," Zack whined. "I can't open it."

Troy walked over and easily opened it. "Thanks!" he said happily.

"That's what dads are for," Troy replied and Gabriella smiled. Soon the three were all sitting down and eating together.

"Daddy," Zack said.

"Yeah?" Troy asked looking at him.

"Do you work like mommy?" he asked.

"Yep," Troy replied.

"Where?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of the LA Lakers?" Troy asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Well I play for the Lakers," Troy said.

"You play for the Lakers! Cool!" he exclaimed amazed. "Uncle Chad plays for the Lakers too!"

"I know," Troy smiled, at the fact that he calls him 'Uncle Chad', "Me and Uncle Chad have game tomorrow, if your mom says its okay you can come," Troy said.

"Really!" he said, his face lighting up.

"Of course," Troy replied.

"Mommy can I go! Pleassse," he begged.

"Well I guess," she replied.

"Great," Troy said.

"Yay!" Zack exclaimed.

"What about you Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Umm sure," she said hesitantly. Troy smiled, extremely excited to see her in the stands again.

**Please R&R!!!**


	5. Bringing Back Old Times

**If It Hadn't Been For**

**Bringing Back Old Times**

**Rating: T**

Gabriella and Taylor drove to the arena, with Zack in the backseat. Taylor drove, while Gabriella stared out the window, not saying a word. Zack was bouncing up and down his car seat, excited to see his 'daddy' play, which was not making Gabriella's nerves cease at the least. She was worried about what people's reactions were going to be to the fact that she was at the game, but most of all she was scared to watch Troy play again. She was always so involved in the game and was his good luck charm and support system. She loved to watch him play. She loved how focused he was, how he would smile when he hit a shot, how supportive he was of his teammates, and how mesmerizing he was on the court, considering his talent. When they were together, she never missed a game, and when she watched it she was focused, and talk to herself like she was talking to him when his team wasn't doing well. She knew how much he loved it when she was there as well. He would point at her after making a big shot, and look at her for reassurance when they were loosing. She would mouth things such as 'I love you' and 'you can do it', and he would nod back. What was going to happen if he looked at her? If they made eye contact? She had always done things instinctively and now she was even more worried. Every time she watched him play she would fall that much more in love with him. And that is why she was scared. She could not fall for him again. Her thoughts were caught off when she felt a hand on her thigh. She turned to see Taylor looking at her.

"It is going to be fine," Taylor said. She knew how nervous Gabriella was and how much she loved to watch Troy play.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled weakly. Taylor just smiled.

"We're here! We're here!" Zack exclaimed as the Staples Center came into view. Gabriella began to tense up again.

"Yep," Taylor smiled to Zack. They pulled into the parking lot and Taylor parked the car. Gabriella reluctantly got out and took her hyper son out of his car seat. She lowered him to the ground and held onto his hand.

"You can do it," Taylor said to her coming around the car and standing next to her.

"No Tay…" she said doubting herself.

"Yes you can, now lets go," Taylor said.

"Come on mommy! Let's go!" Zack said tugging on her hand and Taylor just gave Gabi a look.

"Ok," she said deadpan.

"Great," Taylor smiled and began to walk. The three of them walked towards the stadium. Gabriella had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing sunglasses and a hat so she was not recognized. They walked into a private entrance and were escorted to their seats. Around them sat a bunch of wives, and girlfriends. Taylor introduced Gabriella to a bunch of them, as well as Zack. Gabriella assumed that Troy had told his teammates what had happened for none of them were surprised to meet her.

"Hi, I am Heidi," one woman replied, shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella replied.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied and looked at Zack. "And you must be Zack."

"Yep!" he exclaimed.

"Well I have a present for you," she said sweetly.

"Really!" his eyes lit up and Gabriella looked at her confused.

"Yep, I saw your daddy before the game and he wanted me to give this to you," she said handing him a box. Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Cool!" he exclaimed taking the box. He sat down in the seat and opened it up. He pulled out a smaller version of Troy's jersey.

"Is this what daddy wears when he plays basketball," he asked Gabriella.

"Yep," she smiled.

"So now I can be just like daddy," he said with excitement.

"Yes," she laughed.

"Cool!" he exclaimed and put the jersey on. Gabriella took the box to put it on the floor and realized it wasn't empty. She picked up two white pieces of paper. On each was a note written by Troy.

"Zack, it looks like daddy wrote you a note," she said to him.

"Really! Read it to me mommy!" he exclaimed.

"Ok," she laughed. "Zack, I can't wait to see you in my jersey cheering for me. Watch carefully because one day this could be you. Love, Dad."

"Let me see!" Zack said and she handed him the note and he looked at it smiling. She looked down and began to read the other note.

_Gabriella-_

_I just want to say thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to me. I know it must be hard for you. You should know that this is a really special night for me, with you back in the stands as well as our son. I now have two good luck charms instead of one. I hope you don't mind me getting Zack the jersey; I am not trying to spoil him into liking me more or anything like that. Just seeing him wear it will be really special for me. I know you don't want a spoiled child and neither do I, so I promise it is just this once. After the game feel free to come down to the locker room. Ok I have to stop writing and 'get my head in the game', as Chad still constantly tells me. I think that is the only thing I will be happy about when I retire, I will never have to hear those words again. But then again, I will probably be telling them to Zack, or Chad will, unless he randomly meets a girl and ends up trying out for the school musical. Ok I am rambling. Well anyways thanks for coming._

_Troy_

_P.S. There are going to be about 14,000 people here, so you might want to try to refrain Zack from saying 'daddy' too loud. Even though I love it when he does. _

Gabriella didn't know whether to smile at the fact that he had bought him the jersey, cry at the fact that it was a special night for him, or be mad that he still thought of her as a lucky charm. She stared at it, thinking about what to do, and then she just laughed. It was so Troy; it was understanding, sweet, caring, and funny at the same time; especially his rambling.

"What is so funny?" Taylor asked. Gabriella handed her the note and Taylor read it.

"This is so Troy," Taylor laughed.

"I know right," Gabriella replied.

"He still loves you, you know," Taylor said.

"Thanks Tay, that is exactly what I wanted to hear right now," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Whatever," she replied and Gabriella laughed.

"By the way," she mumbled to Taylor, "I do not miss being part of the wives and girlfriends club."

"I wouldn't miss it either," Taylor replied.

Just then the team came out and was about to be announced. "Look mom there is daddy and Uncle Chad," Zack said jumping up and down and tugging on his mom's arm.

"Yep," she smiled.

Troy got on the court and looked at Gabriella and Zack, he smiled at them, and Zack waved back jumping up and down, which made Gabriella and Troy laugh.

As the game went on, Gabriella couldn't help but get involved in it. She ended up cheering and clapping like everyone else. In the third quarter, the Lakers were losing and Troy was getting frustrated, and Gabriella knew it. On instinct he looked at her. She smiled at him and nodded. He nodded back and she smiled. Taylor burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Taylor said.

"I'm not…" she started.

"You know exactly what you just did, you have done it at every game since we were in high school, so shut up, he looked at you for a reason, and you responded for the same one," Taylor spat back smartly.

"Really? And what reason is that," Gabriella asked.

"You still love each other," Taylor said simply.

"You couldn't be more wrong," she replied defensively.

"Uh huh," Taylor replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes. The game continued and Troy started playing even better. The Lakers came back and were winning. Taylor looked at Gabriella with raised eyebrows.

"Oh shut up," she shot back. Before they knew it the final buzzer had gone off. The Lakers had won.

"They won mommy! Daddy won the game!" Zack exclaimed.

"I know! Do you want to go down to the locker room to congratulate him?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Ok," she said picking him up. She walked down with a few of the wives and girlfriends as well as Taylor down to the locker room.

"Daddy!" Zack said as soon as he saw Troy. Gabriella put him down and he ran over to his dad.

"Hey Zack!" he exclaimed and picked him up.

"You were so good! It was so cool when you went through all those guys and you jumped so high you touched the basket!" Zack said and Troy laughed.

"Thanks big guy," he replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Why don't we go to my house. Zack has yet to show you his legos," Gabriella said and Zack's face lit up.

"You have been hiding your legos from me!" Troy said jokingly in shock.

"No," he said scrunching his nose and shaking his head.

"Zack is there something you have to say to daddy?" Gabriella asked sternly.

"Umm…" he said confused and Troy laughed.

"The jersey," Gabriella reminded him.

"Thank you for the jersey daddy!" he exclaimed and Troy laughed.

"You're welcome," Troy replied.

"Well we should get going and try to beat traffic," Gabriella said.

"Ok, I will see you and mommy at home okay?" Troy said.

"Ok!" he exclaimed. Troy put him down and he walked over to Gabriella.

"I am going to shower and then I will head over there," Troy told her.

"Ok," she replied. They said their goodbyes and Zack and Gabriella left.

"He likes you," Chad said coming up and standing next to Troy.

"Yeah," Troy smiled. A half an hour later Troy walked into Gabriella's house.

"Hey," he said walking up to Gabriella in the kitchen.

"Oh hey," she said turning around.

"Thanks for coming today," he said.

"No problem, I had fun," she replied and he smiled.

"Where is Zack," he asked leaning against the counter.

"Saving the world," Gabriella responded and Troy laughed. "I forgot to tell you about Super Zack."

"Does he run around the house with a cape on?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded and laughed.

"Was there a Super Troy back in the day?" Gabriella asked.

"No there was Power Ranger Troy," he replied.

"Aww you were a Power Ranger, how cute," Gabriella smiled.

"Yep, I was the red one and Chad was the blue one," he replied proudly and Gabriella laughed.

"I can so picture that," she laughed. Just then Zack ran into the kitchen, running around the island not noticing his parents and ran back out. The two of them just laughed.

"So how do you feel about salad and cheeseburgers tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Great," he replied, putting his hand in the salad bowl and grabbing a small tomato.

"Troy!" she exclaimed slapping his hand. "Get your hands out of our food!" He laughed and popped the tomato into his mouth. Once again her placed his hands in the salad grabbing a piece of lettuce. "Troy!"

"I'm hungry," he whined.

"You are so childish," she teased.

"Why thank you," he replied. "Hey so I was thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"Well we both have jobs that require a lot of traveling, and I don' t want Zack to be a kid raised by nannies so how about we make a deal that at least one of us is always home," he said.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Gabriella smiled. She was smiling even wider on the inside at the fact that he had thought of that.

"Thanks," he replied and they smiled at each other. "Umm so maybe tomorrow do you want to go to get some lunch tomorrow, like just the two of us." Gabriella hesitated. She wanted to, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. But she said she wanted to be friends, and she did so she gave in.

"Umm sure," she replied. "That would be nice."

"Great," he smiled.

**Please Review!**


End file.
